The Fun Begins/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the first episode, The Fun Begins. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with artwork of The Geo Team) TEXT: Written by TERRY WARD and GEO G. TEXT: Storyboard by GEO G. and LUCAS HURFORD TEXT: Directed by GEO G. (Fades to black) (Fades to Geo Guy's house) (Geo Guy and Green Bob are playing a video game while a silhouette outside tries to explode Geo Guy's dad's shed.) Geo Guy: What was that? Geo Girl: It is just a sound from that silly video game, George. Geo Guy: I've played the entire video game, and I've never heard that sound. Green Bob: Geo Guy is right. Geo Guy: Let's go outside (They go outside and see a burning shed) (Zooms in Geo Guy's suprise face) Geo Guy: Uh-oh. Someone must have explode my dad's shed. Green Bob: They will pay for that! (Geo Guy's dad comes outside) Geo Guy's dad: (sad) MY SHED! It's gone! (angry) Who did this, George? Green Bob and Geo Guy: It was none of us. Geo Guy: Well, it must be Lucas Guy? Geo Guy's dad: (confused) Lucas what? Geo Guy: (explained) Lucas Guy. Geo Guy's dad: So, where were we? (realized) Oh, right! (angry) Who destroyed my shed? Geo Guy: (answered) It was Gree Guy. Geo Guy's dad: (realized) Oh yeah! (angry) Gree Guy! That stupid no good double crossing evil creature from Planet Gree. (Green Bob notices the silhouette running away with some wood from the shed) Green Bob: The silhouette! It's been stealing some wood from your shed, Mr. Connor. (They all went back in) Geo Girl: George! Green Bob! Dad! Watch this latest breaking news on TV. (Geo Guy, Green Bob and Geo Guy's dad sit down and watch the news.) Anchorman #1 the TV: We've got breaking news! Recently, some suspicious stupid no good double crossing evil teenage creature, who goes by the name 'Gree Guy', has seem to run away from his home planet called, (shows the image of Planet Gree on the TV screen) Planet Gree, and moved to a city called Geoville on Planet Earth. Anchorman #2 the TV: Gree Guy is the one that blew up Mr. Connor's shed in 123 Geo's World. He has seem to be disappeared, and go somewhere to buy his hypnotize spray from the store, and sprayed it on his armpits in his bathroom, because the hypnotize spray only lasts 24 hours per day. The station announcer the TV: And now back to our regular scheduled programming. (Geo Guy switches off the TV) Geo Guy and Green Bob: *gasps* Gree Guy!?! Geo Guy's dad: (confused) Gree Guy did the explosion? (sad) I almost grounded you then, George. (happy) But that's okay. I'll talk to Little Guy then, George. Your friend, Little Guy? (Geo Guy's dad walks off-screen) (Fades to black) Act 2 (A door knock is heard, and Geo Guy's dad opens the door) Little Guy: Hello, I'm Little Guy, a resident of 123 Greeny Phatom. *smiles* Geo Guy's dad: Hello there. Little Guy: Thank you, Mr Connor. Geo Guy's dad: You're welcome, Lignen. Little Guy: I have heard your shed has exploded. Is that right, Mr Connor? Geo Guy's dad: Unfortunately, yes. The shed was right over there. *Geo Guy's dad points* Little Guy: *turns to see the shed* Oh... *turns around to see Geo Guy's dad* yeah. Geo Guy's dad: Told you so. Little Guy: Is it ok if Geo Guy can go to the park with me? Geo Guy's dad: Yes, as long as he comes back by seven o' clock. (Geo Guy, Green Bob and Little Guy arrive at the park) Little Guy: Geo Guy, I'm going to lend one of my Game Boys to you. (Geo Guy is distracted by a newly-built house in the park) Little Guy: Umm... Geo Guy, do you want a Game Boy? Geo Guy: Nope. I've already have one. Little Guy: Then why didn't you tell me? Geo Guy: Because I was distracted by the house in the park. Green Bob: Who would build a house on park land? Little Guy: A criminal... I guess. Let's solve this mystery! Geo Guy: Let's not rip-off Scooby-Doo. Green Bob: I agree with Geo Guy. Geo Guy: Let's go inside that house. Who's with me? Little Guy: I'm with ya... if they keep the door unlocked because that's common in this city. (Green Bob is confused for a half-minute) Geo Guy: Come on, Green Bob. Green Bob: I'm probaly with ya. Act 3 (The trio go to the house to see if the door's unlocked) Geo Guy: *opens the door* It's unlocked! Little Guy and Green Bob: Yay! (They walk inside, notice that the lights are automatically switched on, and the silhouette turns out to be Gree Guy) Gree Guy: *sarcastic tone* Hello, hello thereee! Green Bob: Gree Guy, you planned all this? Gree Guy: *sneered* Yes, I planned this so I can become a villain, and take over the Geoville metro. Geo Guy: You are naughty, Gree Guy! Gree Guy: *sneers again* That's right. *Evil laugh* Little Guy: GRRRRR! That's it, we are leaving. Geo Guy: Yeah! *The trio leaves* (The trio leave, and Gree Guy talks as they leave) Gree Guy: *sneers for the third time* That's right.... (Door slam is heard) Gree Guy: I'll be back tomorrow, the last day of school, and take revenge by using... using... HYPNOTIZE SPRAY! *Evil laugh* (Geo Jones opens the door and hurts Gree Guy in the style of slapstick, and acts shy) Geo Jones: Oops, I forgot my shoe, sorry. *grabs the shoe and then leaves* (Gree Guy falls down) Gree Guy: Ow! Act 4 (The outside of Geo Guy's house is shown) Geo Guy: *opens the door* I'm back, Dad! Geo Guy's dad: That's great, George. By the way, who are these people who you made friends with? Geo Guy: Ahem... Well... (Green Bob and Little Guy move forward) Geo Guy: This is Little Guy and this is Green Bob, who you already know. *talks to Green Bob and Little Guy* You can go now. (Margo Gru and Dave the Minion move forward) Geo Guy: This is Margo, a genius, and this is Dave the Minion, her dad's minion, however he is good. *talks to Margo and Dave, but they already left.* Oh... they're gone. (Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot and Eric Cartman move forward) Geo Guy: This is Homer, a not-so-smart but a cool guy... (Homer leaves) Geo Guy: This is Crash Bandicoot, a cool, zany bandicoot, and this is Eric Cartman, a nice person but sometimes bad. (Crash Bandicoot and Eric Cartman leave, so Jan and Jason move forward) Geo Guy: This is Jason, an epic ele- (An excited Jason interrupts) Jason: That's right! I am epic. Geo Guy: Ahem, I was in the middle of talking, Jason. Jason (upset): Uhm, sorry. (Jason leaves with Jan) Geo Guy: *angry voice* I didn't talk about Jan. *normal voice* Let's talk about Toon Link. Geo Guy's dad: Ok... Geo Guy: Toon Link is absent, but he is an interesting swordsman. Geo Guy: Is this explanation making you bored, Dad? Geo Guy's dad: Yes. (Geo Guy's dad presses the switch button on his remote, and the screen turns into color bars) (The Once-ler and Coraline Jones pop up on the color bar screen Coraline Jones: *shouts* WHAT ABOUT US?! (Coraline Jones becomes angry, crossing her arms, but the scene switched over) Act 5 (The next scene shows Geo Guy and Green Bob at Geoville Middle School on the last day of school) Green Bob: Hello, Georg- I mean Geo Guy. You're in time for home room for the first time. Geo Guy: That's right. I've woke up early because today is the last day of school before summer vaca- (Jason pops up) Jason: Me tooooo! Geo Guy: Ahh! You almost shocked me then. Green Bob: You shouldn't have done that, Jason. You are a 6th grader. Jason: Sorry. Geo Guy: You should be. (Jason walks away, and talks to Jan.) (A silhouette appears, and takes away Jason's Game Boy.) Green Bob: *gasps* Did you notice that? (Bell rings) Geo Guy: That's a sound of a bell ringing as usual. Why are you so surprised? Green Bob: Not the bell, a silhouette stole just Jason's private property. Geo Guy: It's time for home room. (Geo Guy pulls Green Bob at the side of him) Green Bob (thinking): *sighs* This is embarrassing in middle school... and soon, high school. Green Bob: But I saw the silhou- Geo Guy (fed up): No buts. It's time for home room. Act 6 (The scene cuts to the home room of Geo Guy and Green Bob) Geo Guy: *whispers to Green Bob* I think there is evil lurking in the class. (Gree Guy opens the door and enters the home room with a hypnotizing smell) Green Bob: *whispers to Geo Guy* There's definitely evil around there. (Geo Guy gives a dirty look to Gree Guy, and Gree Guy gives one back) Home room teacher: Aren't you that crimin... (The teacher gets hypnotized by Gree Guy's smell) Home room teacher: Hello, everybody. This is Gree Guy. He is new. Gree Guy: *hypnotizing voice* I hope everybody likes me. Everybody except Geo Guy and Green Bob: We do like you. Geo Guy: (thinking) I don't. Gree Guy: Mwhah- Err... I mean great. No, I mean bad! (Geo Guy yelled at the students) Geo Guy: (angry yelling) Don't trust him, guys. He's evil! Home room teacher: 5-minute detention, George. Geo Guy: (angry) People, please kick Gree Guy out of the school! (Everyone booed at Gree Guy, grabbed him, and kicked him out of the school) (Gree Guy cries like a baby) Home room teacher: All of you have hated Gree Guy, the most, especially Geo Guy. (angry) I had enough of you guys, you suck! Get the hell out of here, school's over! (Geo Guy, Green Bob, and the rest of the students slapped at the teacher's face, and then runs away) (Fades to black) Act 7 (At lunchtime, Gree Guy smashes a window, jumps into the cafeteria and hypnotizes the people except Geo Guy and Green Bob) Gree Guy: (walking to Jan's table) I demand you all to give me your Game Boys! Geo Guy: I've left it at home. Jan: No way. I wouldn't trust a medding gu- (Jan gets hypnotized by Gree Guy, and pulls his Game Boy out of his pocket) Jan: Here you go. (gives the handheld to Gree Guy) Gree Guy: Thank you very much. Who else has any Game Boys? Green Bob: Not me! Category:Transcripts